The Choice I Made
by Forsaken Cross
Summary: "You have two choices. We can cower behind the walls of the last city we have left on earth... or you can fight for our freedom... against the Vocaloids. Which will you choose?"
1. Chapter 1: The Choice I Made That Day

The Choice I Made

Chapter One: The Choice I Made That Day

* * *

**Beginning A/N:**

**Hi there, my readers! I should probably mention two things. One: there will be ****_lots_**** of swearing, dark concepts, and even deaths throughout this story, so if you don't like those, then look elsewhere.**

**Two: the first chapter may seem kinda lacking in content, and it leaves some stuff out, but all of that will be explained in flashbacks and character/plot development. Flashbacks and time-skips are pretty common in this story, so, yet again, if you don't like those, you can look elsewhere.**

**Okay, I think that just about covers it! For those of you who stuck around despite the things I've told you about, have a fun read!**

* * *

August 31st, 2073

My name is Akita Neru. When I was ten, my parents were killed in action, defending the city to their last breath against the cruelest beings on the planet... At the time, I didn't know how dangerous the Vocaloids were, and I vowed to do anything within my power to wipe out the Vocaloids once and for all.

* * *

_May 12__th__, 2067_

_"Neru, I'm sorry… you're parents…" the man at my door apologized._

_"I already know. I saw it happen."_

_"What?"_

_"I saw it while I was asleep last night." I said tonelessly._

_"You mean… you had a vision?" the man asked, in complete disbelief._

_"Yes. My grandparents also had this power before they were killed… accused of being Vocaloids. I suppose you plan to kill me as well now."_

_"No, this is a great opportunity. Just out of curiosity, would you like a chance at destroying the Vocaloids?"_

_"You plan to make me a project… solely because I already have power?" I asked, feigning wariness._

_"You're quite perceptive. Well, I know this is a hard decision, but I need you to make a choice. There are two choices. You can cower behind the crumbling walls of the last human city on the planet, or… you can fight for our freedom… against the Vocaloids. Which do you choose?"_

_"Need you even ask?" A devilish grin spread across my face. "I'm going to wipe out every last one of them."_

_Hours later, I was in what appeared to be a hospital room, but I knew better. This was the Rebirthing Headquarters. The place where normal people were "Reborn" as Projects, the soldiers that defended the last shreds of humanity from the Vocaloids._

_A man came in the room, telling me to follow him. When I got up, I immediately got an earsplitting headache, falling back into the chair._

_"Are you all right?!"_

_In an instant, I found myself outside the gates of the city, staring a beautiful Vocaloid with short, light green hair straight in the face. She was holding some kind of futuristic looking gun, pointing it right at me. Oddly enough, I felt no fear, only an unbearable pain in my chest. I looked down to find a small hole, no more than a millimeter thick, just centimeters from my heart._

_Then, just as quickly as it came, the vision faded, leaving me staring at the man in front of me._

_"I'm fine. I presume you've heard of my ability? It just activated."_

_"Oh, your visions? I see! What did you envision?"_

_"It's best that you not know," I said darkly._

_"Ah, a vision of a Vocaloid, I presume?"_

_"Yes… sir."_

_"Well, I'm sorry you had to envision something like that right after this horrific chain of events. Why don't you come with me so we can get the process started? My name is Chael, by the way."_

_"Yes, let's go."_

_The room was filled with all sorts of machines, one having needles all over the human-shaped indentation. I assumed that this one in particular was going to be used on me to make me into a project. I shuddered, thinking of what all the other projects had to go through to get their powers._

_"You know, I have a kid just like you. She's been turned into a project as well, and is currently fighting on the front lines as a captain of the third division of the resistance force! I'm sure you're destined to be as great as she is!" the doctor said, trying to ease my nerves._

_It didn't work. If anything, his loud demeanor made me more nervous._

_"Don't worry, those trinkets are obsolete now. You will be undergoing a much more _advanced_ process. I must warn you, you will be the second and last one to go through this version, as we only have enough of this particular DNA type left to do it once. This is your last chance to back out, and I won't blame you if you do," Chael said, taking notice of my unease._

_This made me feel a little better, knowing I wouldn't have to deal with any needles._

_"Never. I'll never give in to some experiment, however dangerous it may be. If I'm going to die, it will be at the hands of the Vocaloid empress herself!"_

_"Well said! Now, are you afraid of needles?"_

Shit, I spoke too soon.

_"A little, but I won't let _anything_ stand in my way," I said with conviction._

_A lie. I was deathly afraid of needles. The man seemed to have already figured this out, secretly signaling to me that it would be over quickly, and that I had no reason for alarm._

How in the hell does he know my father's secret signal language?

_"Well then, here goes!" the man said, quickly pulling out a needle filled with golden liquid and piercing… my heart._

_It was painful, but I held in my screams. Once he was finished injecting the liquid, I felt something… change from within me._

_Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and a hole erupted from the ground. Out crawled a Vocaloid grunt, looking like an actual robot instead of a beautiful human like the high ranking Vocaloids did._

_Immediately after it appeared, a giant spike jutted from its arm and stretched until it impaled Chael. "I… impossible… Neru… run!" and with that, the kind and clever Chael slumped onto the spike, the light vanishing from his eyes forever._

_When a second one aimed for me, however, some kind of invisible force blocked it from reaching me, keeping the spike exactly two and a half meters away._

_I smirked devilishly, slowly walking towards it. As I walked, the elongated spike disintegrated against the invisible force protecting me._

_"You bastards killed my parents… I'll never forgive you for that!"_

_I sprinted up to it, and as soon as I got it within the distance of my force, it disintegrated until there wasn't even a trace of its existence._

_"Yes, yes! With this power, I can do it! I can destroy the Vocaloids! Nothing will stand in my way! Hehehe… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I screamed to the world, letting it know of my ambitions._

* * *

August 31st, 2073

Now, six years later, I've finally learned to control my abilities, and I've even taken it to the next level. I just got clearance for my first trip to the outside… to fight the Vocaloids.

"Are you ready, Akita-san?" my best friend, Hanako Ayame asked me, even though she already knew the answer.

Ayame looked, to put it simply, absolutely awe-inducing. She had lustrous white hair that came down to her waist, stunning violet eyes, and a shapely figure that _all_ girls, me included, dreamt of having.

_If I had her figure, then Dell would be _all over_ me._

Ayame was the only one who could top me in hand-to-hand combat, and I was much faster than her, which made it even _more_ humiliating that I couldn't beat her. However, I _sorely_ outclassed her in the ability control test, scoring at the top of the class.

"I was bred to fight these things! Hell yes!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

We stood at the gate to the outside world, none of us sure what would await us.

A red-haired man named Akaito, one of the generals of the Vocaloid resistance army, walked up to all of us and boomed, "All right, everyone, listen up! You're here because you chose to be! You chose the righteous path, the path to human restoration! You are _heroes_!

"You are not obligated to destroy the entire Vocaloid race before you come back! You're only obligation is to fight with courage, and return home safe! Now, off you go, my prized team!"

"Sir yes sir!"

And out the door we marched.

As soon as we made it outside, I saw something that made my blood run cold.

Just as I had seen six years ago, a beautiful girl with short, light green hair stood before me, a gun pointed at my chest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**KABOOM! I got a new story out, and hopefully I can get this one off the ground well enough to keep going!**

**Get ready for a long- $$ed authors note, guys! Be warned, almost everything in it is necessary to read if you want to understand the plot.**

**Within the six year time skip, Neru cut her hair to shoulder length and dyed it black, just to let you know of her appearance change, which ****_will_**** be a plot point in continuation of the non-flashback part of this chapter. Sorry to say, we won't get to ****_that_**** part yet. Instead, you guys get the in between throughout the next couple of chapters.**

**You might think that having the Vocaloids be the enemies is wrong, but I wanted people to see a new take on the world known as Vocaloid, and I thought this would be a good way to make it happen.**

**And yeah, I know that you may think having the Vocaloids as bad guys, yet still having Neru be a good guy is hypocritical, but let me make one thing clear: NERU ISN'T A VOCALOID. Neru is a fanloid, (a fan made Vocaloid, meaning she doesn't have a voice bank either) and Akaito is a genderbend, so I think he can be a good guy as well.**

**Oh, and don't waste your breath looking for Hanako Ayame, (if you thought she was a fanloid) as she's just an OC I pulled out of my $$.**

**Oh, and this is a YURI story, just like all my other stories. (All two of them, lol.)**

**If you guys are okay with learning the background of this world, then I'll tell you about it, but be warned, it has a few minor spoilers. (This will help the readers make sense of this world, but at the same time it ****_does_**** have some spoilers.) You have been warned.**

**Here goes nothing.**

**Fifty years prior to the current time, mankind perfected (it was developed long before then) the AI, or Artificial Intelligence. The humans thought the AI to be harmless, and so they gave it a program that let it develop and evolve on its own.**

**The first thing the newly completed AI accomplished was to create a voice for itself, making people redub it the Vocaloid, solely because of how beautiful the voice was. The AI was forced to sing for the humans' pleasure, resulting in the Vocaloid developing mild emotions. Once it voiced its agitation, the humans stopped forcing it to sing, and made worldwide laws that prevented the creation of another Vocaloid, something they had forgotten to do.**

**The second thing the Vocaloid did was duplicate its program. This caused mankind to grow concerned.**

**The third thing they did was to create humanoid bodies and load their programs into them. This caused further alarm in the human race.**

**When one was secretly captured and dissected, it was found that the Vocaloids had stored weapons in their vessels... weapons powerful enough to dominate all human life.**

**Once the Vocaloids found out about their brethren's capture, they waged war on humans, destroying half of the population in under a month. The remaining humans went into hiding until they could make weapons strong enough to combat the Vocaloids, who were now numbering in the billions. The Vocaloids began to find the human settlements, destroying them one by one until only one remained.**

**Then, forty years after the first Vocaloid was created, they found a meteor containing what seemed to be DNA from an alien race. They experimented with the DNA, finding it had the ability to combine itself with other types of DNA to strengthen them. They began experimenting, first on insects, then animals, then slowly working up to humans. The humans that were experimented on were called Projects, and were held in high regards, but only if they were deemed successful. If they were deemed failures, they were euthanized.**

**The first generation of these new Projects were deployed outside of the last remaining human settlement to fight the Vocaloids. The result was disastrous. Still, the humans kept trying.**

**Our story starts with the eighth (though Neru is a seventh) generation projects and their fight to abolish the Vocaloids from existence.**

**All right, that's it! Now it's time for the disclaimer!**

**I don't own any of the Vocaloids I used/am using/will use in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Week

The Choice I Made

Chapter 1.2: The First Week

* * *

May 20th, 2067

It had been exactly one week since the incident, and I had been hauled off to the Project Training Facility, or PTF. Since then, I hadn't made a single friend, but that was okay. I didn't want friends. I only wanted solitude so I could learn to focus my power.

As of yet, I was not able to control the size of my power, known as, "The Death Shield". All I knew about it was its specifications, stated to me by the PTF, that it had a will of its own, its ability to annihilate any machine, animal or human that came into contact with it… and how to turn it off.

The Death Shield was like a bubble. A bubble that protected the user by destroying everything around them. With training, you could enlarge or shrink the bubble size, but you would always remain at the center.

I hadn't been able to turn it back on since the incident, which frustrated me to no end.

"All right Neru, that's enough daydreaming. Come on, it's time for your test," a man with cold eyes said sternly, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door of my room.

I didn't even try to resist. _Without my power to aid me, I wouldn't stand a chance against any of these people. There's no point in resisting._

* * *

The man brought me into a room with what appeared to be a human, but there were slight differences in its features. The humanoid being's facial features were slightly pointier than any human I'd ever seen before.

"This is a Vocaloid," I said flatly, inwardly shaking in fear.

"You're quite observant, it seems. We've rewritten the programming of this one so that it won't kill the trainees, so that they'll be safe to fight the enemy, whilst simultaneously getting to know them better.

"You will be facing this Vocaloid in combat, using any means necessary to defeat it," the man continued.

"How deep in its programming did you go when you rewrite the code?" I asked with suspicion.

"I'm not the one who did it, so I wouldn't know," he said nervously.

_Liar._

Immediately after I took a step toward it, it ran to me with blinding speed, beginning to attack me relentlessly.

"Aagh!"

Within seconds, I was on the ground, barely holding on to my consciousness. I looked up at the man. He was smiling like a demon.

I looked up at the Vocaloid before me, noticing a blade starting to protrude from its hand.

It raised its bladed hand high in the air. I closed my eyes in fear.

"No… NO! RRRAAAGH!" I screamed.

I heard an explosion, and when I opened my eyes, the Vocaloid's entire arm had been eradicated.

"Hehehe… AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed hysterically.

As I got up, it started to disintegrate further and further until only the head remained.

I turned off my power when I saw the head drop to the ground with a thud.

"I'm going to have _way_ too much fun with this."

I picked up the head of the deceased Vocaloid, and something _reacted_ from within me. The bubble activated on its own, completely obliterating the head of the killing machine.

With a devious smirk, I turned to the traitorous man behind me and said, "Mind telling me your motives before I wipe out every trace of your very _existence_?"

"W-wait! If you kill me, they'll kill you for killing what they believe to be an innocent person!"

"Well, that _would_ be a concern, if only that weren't there," I said, pointing to a nano-video camera in the corner of the room, securely mounted on the ceiling.

"N-no!"

"Yes. If I recall, there are always people watching those cameras… just for disasters like this! I'll get scolded, but killing a traitor like you will be totally worth the punishment," I responded, sounding completely merciless.

"No, please spare me! I'll tell you how the Vocaloids are getting in to this city!"

I stood there, weighing my options. _Is he even telling the truth? If he is, ten this is a great opportunity to wipe out their race! But… what if this is a trap? What if he has more of them hiding in wait? I'm not sure how many of them I can handle… after all…_

"You have fifteen seconds to tell me. If you don't… well, let's just say that the devil has reserved a seat for you in hell, and it's not a very good one. Fourteen… thirteen…"

"All right… they come in through the sewers and ancient underground passageways under the city!"

"How cliché. Well, I would reward you for informing me of the enemy invasion routes, but… you won't be on this planet long enough to enjoy it," I said, a devilish grin spreading across my face as I walked toward him.

_I can read you like an open book. I know you're a Vocaloid._

"N-no, please! I'll do anything! AAAGH!" he screamed, his legs disintegrating as soon as he fell over.

I paused, holding back form retching at the site of the blood coming out of his legs.

When I recovered, I said, "I plan to wipe out the entire Vocaloid race… to change the world for the better… and you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty. Now… you die!"

I let my barrier enlarge on its own, completely eradicating the man... leaving no trace.

_That's it! I can't force the barrier to enlarge, I have to let it do it on its own! After all, self-preservation trumps everything else, and it's a part of me. It needs me to survive._

"Neru, we saw everything! Are you okay?" a man with much warmer eyes exclaimed, coming into the room with a girl about my age in tow.

The girl had radiant white hair that came down to her ankles, violet eyes that somehow seemed to _glow_, even in the mediocre lighting we were standing in. She could only be described with one word.

_Beautiful._

When she looked me in the eyes, I felt… scared. Scared of her reaction to my appearance. I was something I had never felt before. Self-consciousness.

She merely smiled at me, easing my nerves… and making my heart race.

Averting my eyes from the angel before me, I looked at the soft-eyed man and said, "You're not going to punish me?"

"No, of course not!" he said, patting my head and ruffling my hair. "You discovered a traitor in our ranks, and even found some valuable information! You're a hero, in a sense."

"B-but I killed him…"

"Well, that's true, but I'm sure you noticed that his features were slightly more straight-edged than everyone else here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I know he was a Vocaloid, but… he looked so _real_," I said quietly.

"That's why the high-ranking ones like him are so hard to kill. They look enough like us to stir up our emotions and make us doubt ourselves," the man said, unsuccessfully trying to comfort me.

"Is that your sick way of trying to comfort me? That only makes me feel _worse_!"

Tears started to build up in my eyes, thinking about how real he looked. I suddenly realized that I was _crying_ in front of that beautiful girl, which only made me feel worse.

The girl walked up to me, gently putting her hand on my shoulder saying, "I'm sorry… my father isn't that sensitive, but he means well."

"… I'm sorry for overreacting, mister…"

"Hanako. Daisuke Hanako, but you can just call me Daisuke," the man, now known to me as Daisuke, stated. "And don't worry about it, this little one can get pretty emotional sometimes too. Ahahahaha!" Daisuke laughed heartily.

I giggled at that, causing the girl to blush and scold her dad, a pretty amusing sight to behold.

"Anyway, my name is Ayame! It's nice to see such a pretty girl enter the facility, seeing as most of the other projects-in-training are pretty bland."

"It's nice to meet you both! Wait… are you a project too, Ayame?" I asked, finding it hard to imagine such a beautiful girl in combat, especially with hair that long. It would just get in the way.

"Well, yeah! Actually, just to let you know, my hair _doesn't_ get in the way of my role in battle," she said with slight irritation.

"Wha—how did she?!"

"Oh, that's one of her powers! She can read minds! Sadly, that's a double-edged sword," Daisuke said, getting sad near the end.

"Why is that?" I asked innocently.

"Because it means that I can't hide my—" Daisuke paused once he saw his daughter's glare. "Books…"

"What kind of books?"

"Uh… just… you know… comic books," he said nervously, sweating under his daughter's glare.

I giggled at the antics this family seemed to constantly get into. Then… I remembered what happened to _my_ family.

_My parents are dead now, and my sister has been missing for three years._

I didn't even notice the tears in my eyes until Ayame came and asked, "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm… crying?"

"Yeah. Please tell me what's wrong," Ayame said gently, almost like a caring mother would.

"It's just… seeing you guys bickering like that reminded me of my family before…"

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My parents are gone now, there's no changing that. But… do you want me to tell you the biggest reason I want to go outside?"

"Random… But I thought you just wanted to annihilate the Vocaloids," Daisuke said, completely clueless.

"That's a big reason, but it's not my biggest. I have a half-sister… she was a Third Generation Project, and she went missing three years ago. Nobody knows what happened to her, but I believe she's still out there somewhere. Her name is Kagamine Lenka."

"The famous Kagamine Lenka?! The one who eradicated an entire Vocaloid city on her own in just one night?!" Ayame exclaimed like a rabid fangirl.

"You a fan?" I asked slyly.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times YES!"

_It's always her, isn't it?_

"Neru, I have a proposition for you," Daisuke said cheerily.

"What is it?" I asked sweetly.

"How would you like to live with us in our wing of the facility? I've wanted to research the Kagamine-Akita family for some time now, and you're such a pleasant young girl to be around. You'd be treated as one of the family. Besides, Ayame's been lacking in the friends department—

"Dad!"

"Ahem. As I was saying, Ayame doesn't have any friends because people are envious of her for various reasons, but you two seem to get along well. I was thinking you could be her first friend here!"

"S-sure! Thank you so much!"

* * *

_August 31__st__, 2073_

_And so began my life with the Hanako family. There were some rough times, but Ayame and I built an unbreakable bond, one that never even seemed to crack. Now I think, looking back on it, that it was because… I loved her._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, there's flashback chapter number one for you! I bet you're probably wondering why I call this chapter 1.2 instead of just 2. Well, that's because it doesn't continue with the current plot, consisting almost entirely of flashbacks.**

**As the title decimal suggests, there will be more than one flashback chapter before the current plot continues to actually move forward. There will be three (unless I split them up) more chapters before the official chapter two is released, so you can really just wait until then to continue reading if you don't want to read about the really important backstory that adds to the character development, ****_and_**** explains a ton of stuff that'll just be skipped over in chapter two once I get to it.**

**Well anyway, I should tell you readers of my SAO story, "The Beater and the Shadow", that I'm well underway with the next chapter, so don't worry about that. For those of you who like SAO and yuri, and wish to see them combined, I encourage you to check out my story, as well as, "The Sake of Forever" by Remoyuki. She's a really talented writer, and I'd actually recommend her SAO story more than my own.**

**Without further ado, it's disclaimer time!**

**I don't own any of the Vocaloids/Fanloids I used/use/will use in this story!**

**Asta la vista!**


End file.
